Nightmares
by Ryhn
Summary: court Os qui prend place a la fin de la saison 2 . la reaction de Tony face a la mort de Kate et l'importance de ses amis pour continuer a avancer.


**OS**

**Rating T**

**Angst / Drame / Friendship / Family**

**Disclaimer : NCIS est la propriété de Donald Bellisario et Shane Brennan**

**Pas de spoiler, se situe a la fin de la saison 2**

**Bonne lecure : ) **

* * *

**NIGHTMARES**

La pluie tombait mais il n'en avait même plus conscience, tout autour de lui n'était plus que détail insignifiant dans un vaste océan de doutes et de pensées. Il traversa la route, ignorant les klaxons des quelques automobilistes furieux qui avaient fait de leur mieux pour éviter de le renversé, bouscula une jeune fille qui discutait tranquillement avec son petit ami sur le trottoir mais peu importe, ce soir, plus rien de l'atteignait…

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il marchait, sous la fine pluie qui avait fini par tremper entièrement ses vêtements, dans l'obscurité apaisante de la nuit. Pour aller ou ? Il n'en savait rien, chaque endroit de cette ville lui rappelait douloureusement ses souvenirs, alors il déambulait, le regard sombre, l'esprit vide, sans but a atteindre hormis celui de se réveiller et de tout oublié.

Depuis sa mort, il n'avait pas eu la force et le courage de regarder la vérité en face, de prendre conscience que la femme qu'il avait tellement compté pour lui, n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Descendre a la morgue, soulever le drap bleu qui recouvrait son beau visage, cela n'avait pas été trop dur. A vrai dire, il n'en avait même pas eu conscience, c'était comme si son corps avait été déconnecté de son esprit.

Il avait travailler sans relâche durant des jours pour trouver le responsable de tout ça, ne prenant pas le temps de dormir, ni l'envie de manger et quand son patron l'avait enfin appelé pour lui dire un simple « on l'as eu Tony »avant de raccrocher, il avait comprit. Toutes les pensées dans sa tête avaient enfin prit en sens, tous ses souvenirs remontaient a la surface… l'immeuble, la fusillade, le toit… Ari Hasswari… Kate… , alors il avait prit conscience que tout cela était réel. Après une semaine de flou, il avait enfin réalisé que Kaitlyn Todd n'était plus de ce monde…

Alors il été sortit dehors, le vent froid s'engouffrant a travers sa fine chemise, la pluie tombant sur son visage, il avait traversé la moitié de la ville, perdu dans un brouillard qui embrumait son esprit, il ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir et encore moins se rappelé, pourtant, chaque lumière, chaque visage, chaque rire, tout ce qu'il voyait, sentait, entendait le ramener a elle.

Ari… ce salopard était mort mais qu'est ce que cela changer au fait qu'il était seul maintenant. Celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur, sa meilleure amie… il lui avait prit et cela pour toujours. Mais pourquoi ? ils étaient trois là haut ce jour là, si seulement… si seulement ce monstre l'aurais choisi comme cible, Kate serrait toujours là !

Il n'avait pas pleuré quand elle était partie, pas pleuré quand il avait du annoncer la nouvelle a Abby, ni quand il était descendu a la morgue. Un soir, alors qu'il passait devant le labbo, il avait entendu la jeune gothique sangloter seule et malgré l'envie, il n'avait pas eu la force de lui offrir son épaule. Alors il était resté là, en silence, avant de continuer son chemin sans se retourner… Mais ce soir, il était seul et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, les larmes salées coulaient lentement sur ses joues humides…

Demain... ou plutôt dans quelques heures, c'était l'enterrement, il devrait sécher ses larmes, mettre un costume et se rendre au bureau pour rejoindre l'équipe avant de se rendre au cimetière ensemble mais c'était trop pour lui, pas maintenant, pas déjà. Dire un dernier adieu a Kate, c'était comme si une partie de lui s'effondrait, disparaissait en fumée et il n'était pas prêt a s'y résoudre.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était dans le milieu, il avait vu plus d'une personne perdre la vie devant lui. Il avait été préparer a cela, pourtant, chaque visage restait gravé dans sa mémoire, chaque nom dans son esprit et aujourd'hui, il devait ajouter celui de Kate a la liste déjà si longue…

Un taxi freina, le chauffeur sortit en trombe pour l'insulter. D'ordinaire, il aurait sourit et monter sa plaque mais pas cette fois, il se contenta de finir de traverser la route, sans un regard pour l'automobiliste furieux, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, sa vie ne serrait plus jamais la même alors a quoi bon se soucier des dangers qui l'entourait.

Peut être que… peut être que s'il aurait passé plus de temps a chercher Ari après qu'il ai pénétrer au NCIS, tiré sur Gérald et retenu en otage Ducky et Kate, peut être qu'ils l'aurait trouver plus tôt, il n'aurais pas tuer Kate et elle serait encore là, après tout, c'était peut être de sa faute.

_« Peut être Tony ? »_ non, il chassa cette idée de sa tête, chaque fois qu'il avait prononcé « peut être » Gibbs s'était toujours empresser de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce mot là ! Kate était morte et c'était uniquement de la faute a Ari. Quant a cette Ziva, elle semblait caché un lourd secret en plus d'être la sœur d'un meurtrier …

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient faiblement a apparaitre, sans pour autant que la pluie ne cesse de tomber, il jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre… Six heures du matin… dans quelques heures, ils descendraient le cercueil dans le trou béant, chacun devrait parler d'elle et tout serrait fini… il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas y aller… voir tous ces gens pleurer leur désespoir… c'était trop dur…

- Tony…

Une voix qui lui semblait si lointaine et pourtant si proche de lui résonna dans sa tête mais il ne se retourna pas, il voulait rester seul, continuer a marcher dans le froid, continuer a pleurer en silence… une main forte le saisit par l'épaule et le força a se retourner.

- Tony…

La pluie avait arrêté de tomber, stopper par le parapluie en dentelle noire au dessus de sa tête et pourtant, les larmes continuait a couler sur ses joues et il n'avait pas la force pour les arrêter. Devant lui, une jeune femme qui, d'habitude si joviale, semblait avoir perdu la joie de vivre, son maquillage noir avait disparut de son pale visage, ses grand yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleuré et ses longs cheveux d'ordinaire noué en couettes étaient lâchés et emmêlées… elle se jeta a son cou, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Il resta immobile durant quelques longues minutes, enlaçant celle qu'il avait toujours considérer comme sa petite sœur avant de relever la tête.

Gibbs regardait ses deux amis, silencieusement… il avait passé plus de la moitié de la nuit a la recherche de Tony… il connaissait mieux que quiconque le mal qui rongeait son meilleur agent, avait conscience de sa souffrance et de sa douleur et pour ces raisons, il savait qu'il devait se montrer présent pour lui, l'aider a traverser ce long chemin pavé d'embuches.

Les trois amis, n'apportant aucune importance au fait qu'ils étaient seuls, dehors, sous la pluie… et restèrent là, enlacés, sans voir le temps passer, les voitures rouler, les premiers passant marcher… c'était comme s'ils fonctionnaient au ralenti a l'inverse du reste du monde, comme si tout s'était arrêté pour eux . Trois amis…une famille.

…

- C'est l'heure…

Main dans la main, Abby et Tony montèrent dans un taxi, immédiatement suivi par Gibbs qui donna l'adresse du cimetière au conducteur qui démarra instantanément, emportant ainsi la petite famille unie dans la tristesse.

**THE END …**

**Merci a tous d'avoir lu et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes : ) **


End file.
